1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved dry sock system and, more particularly, pertains to reducing discomfort from excess foot perspiration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of apparel for the foot of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, apparel for the foot of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing the comfort of a wearer's foot through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of apparel for the foot of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,830 to Unvergerth discloses a Toe Sock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,436 to Wehrmann discloses a Toe Construction and Method For Seamless Hosiery Products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,390 to Anfruns discloses a Shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 126,528 to Greenwald discloses a Stock or Similar Article.
Lastly, International Application Number PCT/US93/05600 to Dahlgren discloses Footwear for Facilitating The Removal and Dissipation of Perspiration.
In this respect, the dry sock system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing discomfort from excess foot perspiration.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dry sock system which can be used for reducing discomfort from excess foot perspiration. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.